SuperWhoLock: Demon's Run
by madwaysz
Summary: The Winchesters are called to London buy an unknown person, or demon to fight along side Sherlock Holmes and his friend, or whatever he was, John Watson. The Doctor and Rose on the other hand, are threatened by a demon, The King of Hell. Will this all go as Chuck's vision went or will they even have a chance? First Chapter is just a boring intro.
1. Intros

Chapter 1

Intros

* * *

**Iowa, January 17th, 2012**

The motel was like every other one the Winchesters have seen, dark, stained, and covered with the most ridiculous wallpapers. After a while of the constant traveling they all seemed to merge together into one big crappy room, but they were used to it. As long as they were together, alive, and kicking ass nothing else mattered. That's what they told themselves anyway. After taking a small case in Iowa and exercising a pack of demons the brothers returned to their motel room for the night. This one almost got them. Dean almost died, again. They seem to always be almost dying, never have they actually ended up dead, and stayed dead. This was normal, cuts, burns, possession and broken bones, they have known this their entire life. They couldn't complain, they were saving peoples lives. That's what mattered.

Sleep, it was hard to come by these days. Dean slid off his leather jacket and boots and slid into the deep orange sheets that scratched and caught at his scars with a deep sigh. He didn't mind how hard the mattress was or the fact he was still covered in blood, all he wanted was to sleep. Maybe this time he won't have that nightmare again. Sam on the other hand, took the time to strip off his clothing and take a much needed shower to wash off all of the blood, demon blood. Now matter how long ago or how much it pained him, Sam still thought of it. The worst times of his life, when he was a monster. _Why am I thinking of this? It was so long ago, so... so..._ Sam frowned and let out a sigh as he began to shower. **Just another day on the job.**

* * *

**TARDIS**

"Run, run, run, run, run!" the Doctor ran from behind the pillar to the big blue box that parked itself, quite conveniently, right in the middle of a Jadoon battle. His overcoat trailed behind him, flapping against his long legs as he sprinted to the doors. Rose, his companion, ran beside him, panting and bleeding from a deep wound on her shoulder. A Jadoon gun had been fired at her and if it weren't for the Doctor pushing her out of the way it would have got her right in the heart. _I almost lost her_, the Doctor thought, as tears stung his eyes. _Just GO, stop thinking and run._ The blue doors of the TARDIS were already open by the time they both reached them. He knew he shouldn't have left in the middle of a battle like this, a battle he caused, but Rose was hurt. Rose was more important than anything. "How are you? How much are you bleeding? I'm so sorry, so so sorry. Rose, are you okay? How could I have been so stupid! You-"  
"Doctor!" Rose gasped, "Please, this hurts get me to the infirmary, now," her lips pouted and she crossed her arms only to grimace at the pain.

Silently, still wallowing in his own guilt, he led her into the infirmary, which the TARDIS helpfully made to be the first door in the hall. Rose knew the drill, this happens a lot to the both of them considering how much trouble they get themselves into. Traveling through time and space, saving planets, stopping evil plans, a few cuts and breaks is nothing. In record time the Doctor had her patched up and a cup of tea in her hand. "I almost lost you, Rose,"

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily, Doctor," she smiled playfully up at him as she shook her hands through his hair. "Where to now?" In that moment the Doctor saw again just how special Rose was, fierce, strong and never gave up. _That's why you-_ he stopped his thoughts. He forced a smile up at Rose, his pink and yellow human. It pained him to feel this way, guilty of his own emotions, but how could he not feel like this? She was, well, perfect. The gaze he held was long, too long actually. The Doctor cleared his throat and started back for the controls.

**"Where ever you would like,"**

* * *

**London, January 20th 2012**

"Bored," Sherlock paced back and forth in his flat he shared with John, is partner? Colleague? Friend? Oh, whatever he was. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!" he turned to John, who was sitting on his chair staring at his cup of tea. "Has there, or has there not, been absolutely no cases for the last week? I'm going to, going to," dramatically he flung himself into his chair across from John and pulled out the gun from his pocket. John's eyes went wide.  
"Sherlock, what are you going to do with that?" he set his cup down. Quickly Sherlock pulled the trigger and set three shots into the ceiling above them. "Sherlock you can't just go about shooting around the flat whenever you don't have a case,"

"Oh? I can't?" he again shot a bullet into the plaster above him sending dust into the black tuff of his hair. "Don't question me, John," he smiled. So did John. No matter how ridiculous or mad Sherlock may be, he could always make John smile.

The phone rang. John sat waiting for Sherlock to get it, the phone was never for John, always Sherlock. But he didn't get up, he sat still not even paying any attention to it. With a sigh John retrieved it.

"Hello?" John muttered.

"Sherlock?" the voice was unfamiliar, american, and shaking with fear.

"Hold on," John waved Sherlock over. He sprang up with a grin and jerked the phone from his hands.

"What is it?" he questioned, his voice filled with annoyance, as usual.

"Y-You need to help them, help all of us. I saw it, you were there, so was that a-alien, thing, whatever he was. You have to help the Winchesters, without you they're going to win," the man was trembling in his voice, fear oozed from his words. Despite that what he was actually saying made no sense, Sherlock was interested.

"Who will win?" he kept his voice calm.

"The demons, without you we're all going to die," Sherlock tried to smother his laughter. _Demons? Ha! No such thing, even a fool would know this._

"Who are you?"

** "Chuck, Chuck Shurley," he whispered.**

* * *

_This is the first fanfic I have posted so it's most likely shit. Review and Comment :D I'll try to post the next one in a few days._


	2. The King

Chapter 2

The King

* * *

**Iowa, January 18th, 2012**

It was still early, the sky was a deep pink in color and the clouds still black and gloomy. Dean was up, he couldn't sleep. He sat out front of the motel room, gun tucked behind his back, and beer in his hand. He did this a lot at night, Sam didn't know. He just sat there and though, thought about everything that has happened. It helped him, a little. What helped him the most was praying. Not to God, no never to him, he never answered, but to Castiel. He always answered.  
"Hello, Dean," the angel's voice was deep, raspy, but soothing to Dean. Castiel stood next to him, looking out into the vast sky full of clouds and rays of the morning sun peeking over the treetops.  
"Cass," Dean smiled up at him. They caught each others eyes for a while and held the gaze. Neither of them would admit it but they were each others best friends. They kept each other safe and no matter how much crap they have both been through together they would still risk their lives for the other. They were almost more than friends, brothers even.  
"There's been some talk, about Chuck Shurley,". Dean look surprised.  
"Chuck? Profit Chuck? I haven't heard about him since you exploded," Dean shivered, he was convinced he had lost him that day. It pained him to even think of that.  
"Yes well, there has been a vision, a new prophecy," Cass looked distant, sad even. "From what I've heard it's about you and Sam, in London. That's all I know, but it will happen, soon,"  
"Thats all you know? Damn it Cass, Chuck could write books about what happened to us and all you know is we're in London? What aren't you telling me Cass?" Dean stood, looking eye to eye with the angel.  
"Crowley, he has something planned. Nothing like before. Bigger. This isn't good Dean,"  
**"We'll be fine Cass, we always are," **

* * *

**TARDIS**

The TARDIS had park itself in the sky right above a northern lights show. The air was still and cold against the time travelers skin. Rose sat, feet dangling over the side of the open doors clinging to the Doctors side. Together they sat, a blanket wrapped around the two of them in silence. They didn't do this often. Their normal day was filled with running and aliens, but today was for them, not the rest of the world. The lights below them shones in vivid purples and greens, shimmering and flowing into royal blues and light pinks. Rose couldn't take her eyes off it. Almost two years running with the Doctor and she still could not comprehend the beauty of the universe. Neither could the Doctor. He gazed down at his human, completely astounded by her own beauty. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe to him.  
"Pretty ain't it, Doctor?" Rose huddled in closer to his body, wrapping her arms around his body. His hearts beat faster than before, she could hear it._ This moment is perfect_, the Doctor thought. Nothing else mattered right then, just the soft touches of their bodies and the cool breeze on their faces.  
"Rose," he whispered as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
"Yah?" she looked up slowly. His voice was soft, loving. The way you would talk to your soul mate. Rose could only hope. _The Doctor never could have feelings like that toward me_, she told herself. Those words didn't help ease the yearning for him as much as she would have liked.  
He rested his hand on her flushed cheek, feeling the heat conjure beneath the skin.  
"You're," he drew in a breath unsure of what to say. "You're fantastic," he whispered before he pressed his lips to her forehead. Her heart sank a bit. _Yes, fantastic, always fantastic never more._ He hated himself for saying that, he has faced Dalek and Cybermen. Saved planets and defeated races, but he could never admit what he was feeling for Rose.

The night went on, they sat in comfortable silence watching the flowing colors in the sky. The TARDIS had kicked on some soft music after they had stopped talking. The Doctor knew what was going on. The TARDIS was trying to set a mood for him. Even she knew the Doctor should tell Rose. He hummed the tune softly into Roses hair, twirling his fingers around in circle on her skin. Despite the cold she was burning hot, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. _Tell her, just say it before you lose her._ He took a deep breath, looking out into the stars above them. _Now is the time, it's perfect._

"Rose?" He whispered, his voice cracking due to his nerves. He cleared his throat.  
"Yah?" She looked up quickly, her eyes wide and sparkling.  
"I...I," he thought for a second. "Rose, I" bloody hell, he thought. Slowly his hands moved up around her warm cheeks turning her lips closer to his. His heart beat faster, his eyes watered and stomach felt cold with fear of rejection. Rose could barely breath, her heart stopped and mind clouded with pictures of the Doctor. _This is happening, actually happening_, she screamed in her head. Her fingers laced between his and she began to shut her eyes leaning in closer. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips, just moments away from his. _You love her_, he repeated in his mind. He pulled her in more ready for their lips to meet-  
"Hello, love birds," The time travels gasped, opening their eyes seeing only their lips to be almost together. "No don't let me stop you, I won't peek," the voice mocked. The Doctor stood quickly pulling Rose up and shielding her behind him. A man stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eyebrows cocked up with a grin. He wore an all black suit that looked eerie and powerful against his stark white skin.  
"Who are you?" the Doctor barked, stepping closer to the man.  
"You don't know me? Over 900 hundred years old and you don't know me," he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors shut. The Doctor pulled out his sonic ready to scan him only for it to fly from his hands across the room. "I'm more powerful than you," he taunted, taking causal steps closer, hands held behind his back. Again he snapped his fingers and he disappeared. "Now, you're going to listen to me," the Doctor spun on his heels and behind him were Rose stood was the man, hand around Rose's mouth, pinning her against him.  
"Let go of her," he growled. "Who are you," he asked again, this time louder and filled with anger.  
**"Crowley, King of Hell,"**

* * *

_Hope this was worth reading! Sorry no Sherlock, they're the next "Chapter's" main story. Review, follow and all the jazz :)_


	3. The Prophet

Chapter 3

The Prophet

* * *

**London, January 20th, 2012**

"Now, Chuck, this is a professional business and I don't want-" he rolled his eyes, looking over at John who was putting up the kettle for yet another cup of tea.  
"I'm not kidding, Sherlock please. Without you," Chuck took a deep, shaky breath. "Without you hell is going to take over, Crowley will have his way. Humans enslaved, cities burned, everything, everything ruined. You need to help them, help the Winchesters, help the Doctor, please," his voice was shaking and breathless, terrified. The type of terror you couldn't fake. Something inside him said to help, nothing factual to go off of or truth that lead him to think this way, just his gut. This was new for Sherlock. He always went off of evidence, facts. This was, a first.  
"What can I do?" he whispered into the phone as if someone was around listening.  
"I'm in London, I was brought here to talk to you, to warn you,"  
"By who?" Sherlock interrupted.  
"The angels," he let out a sigh, "I am a profit of the Lord. I know, I know that sound stupid but just trust me on this,"  
"Prove it," he snapped.  
"Your friend John, he's watching the kettle boil, he's thinking about you. Wondering if you're thinking of him. You? You're sitting on a kitchen chair with a wobbly leg, staring at a scratch in the table you put into the wood while cutting up the body parts you got yesterday from the morgue. Now you're thinking I could be looking in through the window but even if I were how could I know what you were thinking?" Sherlock looked up from the cut in the table, John was staring at the kettle intently, cheeks flushed a light pink and casting quick glances over at him. He stood quickly, the chair wobbling beneath him.  
"You have my attention, Chuck. Come over now," Quickly before Chuck could respond he set the phone back onto the receiver. "John, we have a case, and an interesting one!"

Sherlock paced the floors of the flat again as he did this morning only this time he had no intentions in shooting any plaster. It seemed like ages since the call. John sat in his chair snuggled up against the arm sipping from his tea cup. He seemed so peaceful, soft, warm. There was nothing more Sherlock wanted to do than-. The rap on the door was short, timid and soft but to Sherlock it was bells chiming down from the heavens as loud as any war.

"Come in!" He shouted. The knob jiggled, stopped, then twisted to the left in a fast turn, stopped again, jiggled then slowly turned back to the right. John looked up from his comfort to laugh at the struggles of this so called profit of the lord. "Peasants," Sherlock muttered under his breath. He clapped his jaw shut firmly making the muscles in his neck firm within the collars of his black shirt. John couldn't stop staring. Behind the door a small, meek man stood. Beard short and ruff speckled over his dull ashen skin. The clothes he wore were ill fit and those of a teenager who was incapable of working a washing machine. Doesn't look like a profit. John snorted in his mind, as did Sherlock. "Chuck," he nodded his head as he lead himself back over to his chair. The profit stood shy within the door frame unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you come, sit down," John stood gesturing over to the third chair placed in the room.  
"Uh, thanks, sure," Chuck shuffled over to the chair and sat down.**  
"Now, tell us everything,"**

* * *

Airport, January 19th 2012

"Dean, this is crazy. Since when do we take cases outside of the country?" Dean parked the impala and shut off the engine.  
"Since now. Now, shut your pie hole and lets go," Dean sat there a minute and caressed the steering wheel, "Don't worry baby, I'll be home soon," he muttered to the car. Together, they got out of the car and began walking over to the airport. "I got a lead from Cass," He sighed. "He said there was something in London that needed to be taken care of and if Cass thinks it's important than it is," Sam let out a deep breath, Of course, Dean is running to whatever Cass wants him to do.  
"Do you know anything about it? You can't just go off Cass said so," Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to Dean.  
"Crowley. He has something planned. I don't know what, but if this gives us the chance to gank that son of a bitch I'm all ears to what Cass has to say.** Lets go," **


	4. Possession

Chapter 4

Possession

* * *

**TARDIS**

At this point nothing in the universe, not the past, present or future of any parallel universe in all existence, could stop the Doctor from ripping Crowley limb from limb. Everything but exactly what Crowley did. The Doctor watched as the trail of billowing black smoke projected from the demons mouth into the air and into the screaming mouth of his Rose. His entire being stopped, everything that ever mattered didn't, anything that he could do to save Rose, his pink and yellow human, was gone. Rose's body shuttered forward, throwing her down to her knees. On instinct, he rushed to her side, pulling her up off the ground. She leaned into his body looking up at him with those eyes, those black nothingness of eyes.  
"You really do care for her, don't you alien boy?" Her smile was twisted, tears welded in the Doctors eyes. He let this happen. Rose was in there, screaming, begging to go out and he couldn't do anything. Up until this point he only thought of demons to be a myth, therefore never taking interest in exorcisms.  
"Leave her, get out of her, so help me I will kill you," he spat through his teeth. Words of pure and utter fury and anger.  
"You can't hurt me without damaging this perfect little body you so much adore," Crowley slid her hands down her body, cupping her breasts and down to her hips. She looked up at him with those black eyes, licking Roses lips. He gripped Roses hands.  
"Don't you dare touch her," somehow he could rose there in those eyes, a strong glimpse of her strength. Like she was fighting her way out. He looked deeply into those eyes, straining to see his Rose inside. "I will get you back, I'll make everything better, I promise,"  
"Oh, so sweet. Your love will bring her back for sure!" She laughed, an evil sounds. Nothing like the sweet song of Rose's laughs. "Speaking of love, shes thinking how much she loves you, she can hear all of this, feel all this," She walked around me, whispering in my ear. "You want to know what shes thinking? It's mostly about you, your eyes, that face, your voice, all that mushy crap," She laughed and leaned against the console. "Here's the thing, Doc-tor. You can have your Rose back, alive, unharmed, and perfect as ever, if, and only if you help me get what I want," The Doctor could only think of all the bad that was about to happen, not to the world, he could care less about the rest of the world at that moment, but his Rose.  
"I," he swallowed hard. "I'll do anything,"  
"NO!" Rose shouted, her body lurching forward again, eyes again strong and perfect. A bit of black smoke escaped from her mouth as she shouted. She coughed, her eyes returning to that dark pit of nothing. "Shes a strong one. She's fighting real hard, almost too hard. I've never seen someone that could fight against me," the Doctor smiled.  
"Rose Tyler, defender of the universe, the Bad Wolf. You've never heard of her? She's stronger than anything I have seen," his voice got louder as he closed in on the demon, pinning it to the console. "She killed the entire Dalek race with a flick of her hand. Consumed the whole of the Time Vortex. Resurrected a man from the dead. Rose, my Rose. The woman I love and so help me God, nothing is going to keep you safe. No matter how strong or powerful you are she will, overcome you," by the time he was finished he was screaming, almost nose to nose with Crowley. Slowly, Crowley moved closer, their bodies pressed together. Very calmly, as if the Doctor had not just yelled in his face.  
"That's very sweet, but, in the meantime, you will do exactly what I say, when I say it, or this Rose of yours will be pushing pushing up daisies. Not to mention the hell I will put you two though. And yes, I mean actual hell," She quickly lifted her head up, lighting tapping their lips together. "Do you understand, Time Lord," she spat out those last two words. He nodded. Anything to keep Rose safe. "Good! London, January 20th, 2012. I need to check on the progress. Hopefully everything will already be as planned," the Doctor, flipped switches, pressed buttons, hammered and twisted until the she finally gave in and took them where they need to go. He stroked the console, eyes empty and vast. All hope gone. he whispered to the TARDIS, tears filling his eyes.  
**"Help me, please"**

* * *

**London, January 20th, 2012**

Sam and Dean stepped out of the airport, looking about the mass of people lining the streets rushing from one place to another.  
"How about this Sammy? Me and you in London! How cool is that," he slapped Sam's shoulder and laughed. Sam just let out a big huff from his nose and painted on his famous pouty face he has whenever he disagreed with Dean. They walked off into the crowed, turning to the right not at all sure where they were going. Dean had no idea what to do now, he just looked around, listening, watching for Crowley or Cass. The only thing he saw was a few hot girls and a bakery selling pie. He chose the pie.  
The brothers sat at the table, Dean eating a slice of pecan pie while Sam, not forgetting his pissy face, researched on his laptop. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them minded.  
"What are we even looking for? I mean, we have nothing to go on," Sam started. He was sick of taking cases just because Cass said so. Whenever Cass even pointed his finger Dean went running. Sometimes he thought Dean was trying too hard at following Cass, like he wanted something from him.  
"Cuuk," Dean said with a mouth full of pie.  
"Huh?" Dean swallowed, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.  
"Chuck. Profit Chuck. Look for anything around here from him. Calls, reservations, hotels, motels, tickets, everything,"  
"You're saying Chuck is involved with this?" Dean nodded.  
"He had some prophecy. Me, you, Crowley, in London, Cass hasn't told me the details, but I thought it was a good enough lead to go on," He shoveled the last bit of pie into his mouth. Just then another plate of cherry pie slid in front of him. Cass sat in the other chair, looking intently at Dean. The way Dean looked at that pie, then at Cass, it looked like he would have kissed that angel right there. In reality, Dean was picturing that in his mind, so was Cass.  
"Yes, Chuck is here, at 221B Baker Street to be exact. I was the one who took him there," His voice was rough and soothing as usual, Dean couldn't stop listening. He felt peaceful with that voice.  
"So, what are we looking at?" Dean muttered between gawking at Cass and bites of pie.  
"You're looking at me, so is Sam," he said, his eyes wrinkled with confusion. Damn, isn't he cute when he's clueless Dean shouted in his head.  
"No, what is the case? What are we up against?" Sam stated with a sigh.  
**"Oh, yes. Chuck told me the prophecy,"**

* * *

**London, January 20th 2012**

Chuck scratched at his stubbly chin and coughed. Sherlock sat in anticipation while John was too busy looking at Sherlock. He's so hot when he's intrigued. he thought, his cheeks instantly turning pink.  
"Couple nights ago, I was trying to write another book, I told myself I was done with writing but, money is low and I needed something to do. Anyway, I was sitting there and the vision took over me. I knew what was a happening, I used to have visions all the time before, but this one was a little different. Before it was as if I were looking down at the scene, like I was watching a movie, but now I saw it as if I were apart of the story. First it was a slew of faces, both of you, Dean and Sam, a pair of hunters I have worked with in the past, and a man and a woman. He was young, styled brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and she was pretty, blonde. So then I was standing in the middle of London, I could see Big Ben behind me. And we were all just standing there, the man and woman on one side and the rest on another. Then it started to get fuzzy, In all my prophecies its detailed, like super detailed, but this one was fuzzy. I don't know why. I felt like something didn't want me to see everything, ya know? So after that it was only quick glimpses. I saw us here, talking, you on the phone when I called you, Sam and Dean in the airport. Then a few shots of the man and woman. They were standing in some room, it was big and looked like one of those syfy movies. The woman's eyes were black and he was yelling. I don't completely understand. I felt, sad. I don't know what about it was sad, but it was. After that everything turned black, There were screams, crying, shooting. Then I heard a voice. Man, was it creepy. It sounded pure evil, like, like, I don't know. Something," Then I saw some of us dead, in his mind he recalled the faces of the dead. He knew he shouldn't tell anyone who was going to die. It would ruin everything. "After that, when I woke up from the vision, Castiel was in my living room. Like he knew. Well, he did. Angels instantly know when a profit has a vision. He brought me here, told me everything would be taken care of and now, now I need you. I'm not sure for what, or who and what is going to happen but, no matter what, whatever I saw will happen. It always does, no matter how much anyone tries to change it," He raked his hands through his messy hair. "You think I'm crazy," John and Sherlock answered simultaneously  
"Yes," John laughed.  
"No," Sherlock admitted. John looked at his partner in amazement. "I need evidence first. Something I can see, right here, right now,"  
"That shouldn't be a problem," The voice came from beside them. John stood with a gasp, Sherlock giving it nothing but a glance. Cass stood between the two detectives, eyes intently locked onto Chucks, **"They should be here soon, there's no time to waste," **


	5. Real

Chapter 5

Real

* * *

Sherlock for once in his life had no idea what was going on, the mystery and lost feeling he had was new, not to mention beyond annoying. He had gotten up from his chair and paced back and forth away from the group. He could see John from the corner of his eye gazing at him, waiting for him to make sense of things. That was so like John, looking up to him, depending on him to figure everything out. No matter how much he pestered John on how he should open his mind up to the world he liked how John needed him, he needed John as well. He never told John that. Chuck sat on the chair, he hadn't moved since he sat when he first arrived, Cass hovering by the door waiting. Sherlock didn't like that man, the angel. He was too above him, too all knowing. It made him feel, small. All his life he was the most intelligent one in the room, now, now he was close to nothing in his eyes.  
"Cass?!" Footsteps pounded up the stairs from behind the door. Cass's breath caught as he realized Dean was there. He was worried for his human, who knew what could be out there, considering what was about to happen.  
Two men burst open the door.  
"Dean, Sam," the angel nodded to each of them. The men turned in shock when frantic footsteps scampered up the hall with the shrill yelling of Mrs. Hudson.  
"Sherlock! I tried to stop them! They said they were with Scotland Yard!" the old woman burst through the doorway, her hand pressed up against her chest. "What did you do this time?" Mrs. Hudson looked around the room. "Who are these people?"  
"No one, go back downstairs," Sherlock snapped at her with a smile. John frowned, he never liked how Sherlock treated . She nodded, still eyeing the men within the room and retreated back to 221A.  
The room was silent, Sherlock stood behind John deducing everyone. The angel, well, to start with the obvious was very much in love with the shorter man, Dean. Dean, was very much in love with him too, has eaten pie in the last couple hours, just got off the plan from America judging by the watch he was wearing and had trust issues. Sam, was Dean's younger brother. The way they acted around each other made Sherlock think they were the only family they had left. It reminded him how he and John acted when they were together. So protective. Chuck? Sherlock deduced him in seconds, he was such an ordinary person. Writer, he could tell by his hands. Self conscious, he could see that by the way he fiddled with his hands when he talked. He hasn't showered in days. They were so predictable.  
"So," Dean started, moving into the middle of the room, "Are we just going to sit around? Drink tea? Crumpets?" he said with a laugh in his overly exaggerated British accent. John snorted.  
"Dean, could you not?" Sam sighed.  
"No, I don't like the look of this," Dean stepped closer to Sherlock, looking him up and down. "This has to do with us, this is Crowley we're talking about. We don't need a tall, smug, british dude hanging around, looking at us like that. Like we're lab rats. We got this Sammy, we always have," he turned to the door, beginning to walk out.  
"How long has your parents been dead?" Sherlock said coldly, unblinking. Dean stopped in his tracks.  
"Who told you that?" he burned with anger.  
"No one,"  
"Sure, no one. "You're very protective over your brother. You travel a lot by the look of your hands. No home. No family. When did your parents die? Before your brother was a child I would think. I have no interest in whatever you need me and John for. We have our own things to solve. We don't need your so called supernatural issues. I have real things to solve. Murders, kidnappings, serial killers. Real things. Like you said, you got this,"

"No, we need you," Chuck shouted.  
"Why do you need me? To chase down your 'angels' and your 'demons'? I have no interest in that. They aren't real. So, you can leave me and John alone to do our important work, thank you," Sherlock turned, walking back into the kitchen, flashing a protective glance at John who was still sitting in his chair taking in the situation.

"Wait," Suddenly Cass stood in front of Sherlock, blocking his path. How did he get there? He just, appeared. Sherlock thought, his eyes wide with surprise. "Everything is real, Sherlock," he muttered as he pressed his fingers to Sherlock's forehead.A bright light shined from the contact of their skin. Sherlock heard John shout. Who told you?" Dean stood once again in front of Holmes.

* * *

**So sorry this piece of crap took so long, traveling, holidays, and a big case of self doubt and writers block. Hopefully next chapter won't be as shitty. :/**


	6. Doubt

Chapter 6

Doubt

* * *

_Winchester. _

_God._

_Angels._

_Hell. _

_Satan._

_A car._

_Death._

The bright flashes filled Sherlock's mind to the point he could feel the contents in his stomach churn and his lungs burn from the lack of air he could force into his lungs. The truth seeped into his clever mind and made him even more so. When the images stopped he was laying on the floor between the kitchen and living area the angel standing above him and John on his knees next to his head.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" John was yelling at the angel. His face filled with pure anger. Sherlock forced a deep breath into his body, shutting his eyes again, then sitting back up. The angel stared down at him with a blank face.

"Do you believe now?" his said with his deep voice. Sherlock, for once, was speechless. John pulled him back to his feet to see the Winchesters and Chuck staring at was used to being stared at, he could care less at the moment. He was too busy preparing to build new rooms on the supernatural into his mind palace.

"So, what now? Are we just going to sit around and have a nice chat?" Dean laughed."If you could kindly shut up that would be lovely," Sherlock snapped. All this talking was disrupting his building.

"Who are you anyway? If I didn't know better I would say you were a demon and you know what we do to those? We gank those son's of bitches," Sam tried to shut Dean up, it was always like him to pick a fight for no reason

. "Thats not even a word," Sherlock muttered, placing his hands under his chin.

"Excuse me?"

"Gank. That's not even a word. I am Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only Consulting Detective and I am more clever than any of your tiny little brains put together. If you wouldn't shutting up, I can practically hear the IQ of everyone in the room dropping as each syllable utters from your pie eating mouth,"

"How'd he know..." Sam asked.

"His jacket has cumbs all over it," Sherlock waved toward Dean who was now brushing off his clothes. The fighting didn't stop. Cass knew this would happen. Placing two men with the ego that size in the same room, fighting was the only thing that was going to happen.

"John, come with me please," John looked up at the angel, then back at Sherlock who was now insulting Dean's sex life. He sighed and nodded. They walked into the kitchen where Chuck had retreated. No one could remember Chuck leaving the room. They had almost forgotten him. "We need to talk about this rationally," John nodded. "Would you like some tea?" John started up a kettle, the angel and the profit both shook their heads.

"What exactly is happening?" He asked while turning on the stove and scratching off the dried blood on the counter tops.

"The end of the world," Chuck whispered cryptically.

"No, not the end of the world. We can defeat this,"

"DEFEAT WHAT?!" John shouted. "Just tell me what is happening!"

"Some time soon, there's going to be a ship crashed on Earth. In that ship is going to be three things. A demon, a Time Lord, and Lucifer,"

"Time Lord?"

"We're not sure what a Time Lord is," Cass admitted. John laughed. Angel of the Lord and he didn't know something. He had the same level of surprise as he does when Sherlock doesn't know something. "They're going to bring upon the end of the world. The demon, Crowley, has planned this for a very long time and it's going to be very hard to stop him. He's the King of Hell, he has connections, power. It will be hard, but I believe we can do it," Cass tightened his jaw and down cast his eyes. If John has learned one thing from living with Sherlock it was to observe. He knew Cass didn't believe what he was saying, he was lying through his teeth. "If this all goes as the prophecy tells the earth will live on," he finished. The kettle started to whistle.

"I don't believe that," John grumbled while pouring the steaming water into his cup. There was silence in the room. "If what you are saying is true, and which sounds ridiculous by the way, and we're facing the King of Hell and Satan, we don't stand a chance," John laughed. There was no way this was all real. He was dreaming he supposed. The painkillers for his shoulder always did give him odd dreams. "What do we have?" John knew how to battle. He knew the odds of four humans and a angle was no match for two rulers of the underworld. Even if it was all a dream.

"We have you and Sherlock," Chuck muttered. "We have the Winchesters. That's all we need," John laughed, now spooning sugar into the water.

"Me and Sherlock? What can we do? We solve crimes, well, he solves crimes. We have nothing to do with this,"

"You have just as much to do with this as I do," Chuck protested, scratching at his chim. John sat at the table, listening to Sherlock fighting with the brothers. He was insulting the tall one's hair now. God, did he love Sherlock. Even when he was being this much of a twat he couldn't help but to love him. "You're apart of this whether you like it or not," John just nodded.

Cass returned to the living room to stop the men from fighting. John could see Sherlock's usual scowl as the angel stood between the two of them. Sherlock was perfect, his curly black hair framing his gleaming pale eyes. John could never keep himself from staring into those eyes while Sherlock thought. You could practically see the information filing into his mind through those eyes. That was when he was the most desirable, when he was in thought. He looks so powerful and calm, so unreal. John always wondered if Sherlock ever thought of him when he looked like that. He wished he did. John mindlessly stirred his tea watching as Sherlock sat back into his chair pouting like a child. What a beautiful child he was. Sherlock looked up at John, seeing him studying from the kitchen. He often caught John looking at him that way, it was comforting. He felt comfortable with the idea of John watching over him. He felt safe. Sherlock smiled. John blushed. They turned away from each other.

"What's the plan then? March up to Crowley and kill him? We've tried that before," Sam sighed, leaning against the desk. "We don't have much of an army here, we don't have a chance," The room was once again quiet.** They all knew it was true.**


	7. Black Hole

Chapter 7

Black Hole

* * *

TARDIS

"I need you to remember something," Crowley said, running his hands along the consul. "There's a black hole, you've been there, you met the big man and so kindly shoved him into it. That's where we're going," The Doctor took in a deep breath. He remembered all too well that black hole. He and Rose had landed on a planet orbiting the black hole, it was impossible, but it was real. Under the surface of that planet was the one thing the Doctor never believed in. The devil. He could remember the heat, the fear, the way he couldn't stop thinking of Rose. Rose. She was trapped in her body with that demon. He could do nothing about it. He fumed with rage.

"Why would I take you there?" the Doctor spat. The demon brushed Rose's yellow hair away from her perfect cheeks.

"You took Lucifer, who was perfectly trapped in his cage not harming a soul, and shoved him into oblivion. I need him for something and you will get him back,"

"What's this 'something' you're talking about?" the Doctor leaned back eyeing the demon trying to get a glimpse of his Rose. The demon laughed. "You're really a lot dumber than people make you seem. Do you actually think I would tell you what my plan was?" he stepped closer, pinning the Doctor against the TARDIS.

"Now, no more talking, we're leaving now," Every part of the Doctor, every muscle, every cell, every atom told him not to go, to kill him, get his Rose back. How could he? "Now," Crowley repeated again. The Doctor nodded, the TARDIS groaned in response to the coordinates he put in. Ever she knew this was a bad idea.

They reappeared in space, orbiting a black hole. The same black hole he and Rose had seen. The same black hole he shoved the devil back into. He opened the doors and peered out into the vast stars and nebulae around him.

"There, I've done it," he turned on his heel fuming with rage. "Now, give me back Rose," Cowley laughed.

"I'm not through with you. Do you honestly think I would just give you up? The King of Hell with a Time Lord, AND his TARDIS. There is nothing that can stop me," he let out a laugh that sent chills down the Doctors spine. "Plus, you need to get my boss out of there," he walked over to the open doors, taking in the sight of the the black hole. It's energy radiated off it, the bright light of stars being destroyed lighting up the inside of the ship with a ghastly yellow glow. It was beautifully horrific. If you peer right into the middle of it the blackness goes on forever. The stones, stars, and planets drifting into the gaping hole only to wither away and crush into nothing. And inside this beautiful piece of space burrowed the devil. This place held death. You could feel the chill in the air. The death of those whom he could not save.

"How? I can't go inside and pull him out, if you didn't realize that big black this is a black hole. If we were to move any closer it would pull us right in," the Doctor could only hope.

"Ah, but you have power, you are smart, you have the tools you need. I know you do, Doctor." Crowley slipped Rose's hand around the Doctor's arm and looked up at him. "Think of this pretty girl, it would be a shame if something happened to it," the look in Roses eyes was sinister, dark and evil. It scared the Doctor that Rose's perfect, beautiful face was even able to make those devilish eyes. He cleared his throat, running his shaking hands through his hair. If he did this, let the devil out of the cage he was imprisoned in there would be so much death, so much pain. He would be breaking every rule in his book. He couldn't. He physically felt sick at the thought. But, if he did Crowley would release Rose. He would fix everything after. He would. He always did. Everything would be fine.

"Let her go," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Let Rose go, let her go home and I'll do anything you say," Crowley laughed.

"This pretty body is my insurance, I have her, you have your job. If you mess up I will make sure you watch her kill herself slowly. I will make you watch the life drain from her eyes and the pain flood her body. Then, right before she dies, I will release her and let you listen to her screams, so don't try anything Time Lord. But, I'm a nice man, as demons go. I will give you tonight with Rose, but I will be right here listening to everything you say, everything you do. And I expect you to do as I say. I need him out of that hole tomorrow, I have big plans," Crowley backed up, intently staring at the Doctor. Rose's mouth open wide with a scream, black smoke escaping flooding into the air. She fell limp on the floor. Quickly the Doctor rushed over to her. She was unconscious. Alive. Carefully he picked her up from the ground and clutched her body to his chest, tears filling his eyes. "You have until morning," Crowley sang from the other side of the room. The Doctor didn't even look at him.

Rose's room was across from his, it was small, simple, and filled with pictures from their various trips around the universe. Right on her bedside table were two frames. One a picture from years back of Rose, Jackie, and Mickey sitting in a park. The other a photo Rose had taken of him while he was in awe over the stars above him. She always loved that photo. He set Rose down on her bed and layed down next to her. The door shut itself and locked, the lights dimmed and all noise from outside the room faded. Still asleep, Rose curled against the Doctor, clinging to his body and tucking her head into his neck. Her soft breaths warmed his skin, her scent made him feel at home. The tears that built in his eyes now flooded down his cheeks onto Rose's hair. How could he have let this happen? He promised to keep her safe. He pulled her body closer to his, wrapping his arms around her. His body shuddered as his tears turned to sobs. He would never forgive himself.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Oh, Rose, I'm sorry my love," he muttered between his sobs. He pressed his lips to her forehead, breathing in her scent once again. She stirred within his arms. Suddenly she awoke with a gasp, thrashing in fear in his arms. "Shh, Rose, please," he pulled back, looking into her scared eyes. "Rose, everything is fine," he lied. She let out a sigh, tears escaping her eyes. Without a word she hugged herself back into his arms, burrowing her face into his chest letting herself cry against him. He held her close, brushing her hair back from her face, rocking her quivering body trying to calm her. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you," He could feel himself ready to cry again. No, he couldn't cry in front of Rose, he need to be strong for her.

"I-I remember everything, I saw it all happen. You can't do this, Doctor, you can't. You can't sacrifice the universe to keep me safe, you can't," she cried, clutching the fabric of his jacket tight in her fists. "I don't know what you are going to do, but don't worry about be, worry about all of those people back on Earth," she pulled back looking into his eyes. She could see the tears still remaining on his cheeks. Nothing hurt her more than seeing the Doctor cry. "Protect them," "No,I can't." he whispered, feeling his chest tighten again. He was on the verge of crying again.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You are the only person I care about," he kissed her cheek.

"No," she sat up. "I can't let you," she protested.

"HOW CAN I JUST LET YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF? HOW CAN I GIVE UP ON YOU? HOW CAN I LET THIS HAPPEN TO TO YOU? HOW CAN I LOSE SOMEONE LIKE YOU? SOMEONE I LOVE!" he shouted, the tears heavily fell from his eyes. He said it. He told her he loved her. And it felt right. She stared at him, fresh tears leaking from her watery eyes.

"You, l-love me?" she whispered. He pulled her close to his body again.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. I have always loved you. You're my everything. There's no other girl in the entire universe that can compare to you. And I simply cannot let this happen to you," She was crying.

"I love you, too. I love you so much," the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her face, feeling her tears dampen his fingers. "I love you," she whispered again. He smiled and drew her in closer. His two hearts beating faster than that have ever in his life. Their lips met and he could feel her pulse stop for a second. Their lips pressed together softly, their eyes fluttering shut, and arms reaching around each others bodies. Slowly, their lips moved together in a easy, passionate pace, their arms tightening with every second. Rose shifted herself so she was laying on top of the Doctor's body, one hand cupping his cheek, the other placed upon his chest feeling his two hearts beat rapidly underneath. They broke apart, Rose resting her head on his shoulder. He gripped her tight and sighed, tears still rolling down his face. And he shut his eyes, muttering into Rose's hair.

**"I will work this out, even if it kills me,"**


	8. Ms Tyler

Chapter 8

When Sherlock awoke from his mind palace he was surprised to see the others had left. John sat before him in his chair intently staring at him.

"They left a few hours ago, wanted to research this Time Lord, thing," John took a sip of his tea. Sherlock nodded. John set down his cup, sighing deeply. "What are we going to do Sherlock?" John looked utterly hopeless, the look at broke Sherlock down from the inside out. "This is bad, and, and, I just know we're not going to be able to beat this. Its the devil for christs sake!" John rested his head against his palm. "We're not going to win," Sherlock stood and knelt in front of John, taking hold of his hand.

"I'll make sure we get through this," he looked John in his wide eyes, "I'm going to do everything I can," John took hold of Sherlock's hands, a small smile tainting his lips. Sherlock smiled back, how he wanted to kiss those lips. In one smooth motion Sherlock jumped up and opened John's laptop that rested on the desk. "First, let's find out who this Time Lord is,"

For hours Sherlock typed and scanned the computer in search of the mysterious Time Lord. John brought him cups of tea and sat watching him. It was dark outside, the night lit with the buildings of London and the few stars above. John watched the stars until his eyes began to droop closed, heavy with his tired mind. He awoke to the sound of Sherlock's cries. John was in Sherlock's bed, the sheets and blankets brought up high against his chin. He sat up quickly, confused and worried, and lept out of the bed out into the kitchen. Sherlock was racing around the room, sliding on his coat and tieing his scarf around his neck.

"John, come quickly, I found someone who can answer our questions," John nodded and quickly pulled on his shoes and a jacket trying to catch up with Sherlock as he flew down the steps.

"Sherlock, wait!" Sherlock had already hailed a cab by the time John was out the door. Sherlock held to door of the cab open, letting John slide inside. "Where are we going?" John asked.

"Jacqueline Tyler," Sherlock looked at John and sighed. "I have information that she may know something about this Time Lord. We need to know what we're up against," John ran his hand down his face.

"I woke up in your bed," he said quietly.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"You fell asleep,"

"So you carried me into your bed?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have been able to carry you up the stairs to your bedroom,"

"You could have just left me there," Sherlock looked deeply into John's eyes.

"I know," What John didn't know was that when Sherlock put John into his bed he curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around him and breathing in his scent. The rest of the ride was silent.

The cab stopped in front of a small building of flats, it was a nice enough place. John paid the cabbie and followed Sherlock who was already heading for the stairs. Sherlock led John to a door and knocked. There was shuffling and a muffled shout of 'coming' before the door opened to a woman with blonde hair wrapped in a pink dressing gown.

"What ya want?" she said.

"Jacqueline Tyler?"

"Ya, what's it to you?" She folded her arms and stared up at Sherlock.

"I want information on Time Lords," her eyes went wide.

"I don't know what you mean," She glanced nervously over to John. He smiled a bit.

"Your daughter Rose," Sherlock began.

"If she alright?" she said quickly.

"I don't know, if you don't mind us coming in, we need you to answer a few things," Before she said anything Sherlock pushed his way into the flat into the living room. John, mouth wide at Sherlocks rude actions, looked over at Jacqueline. She was leaning into the door frame looking John up and down.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tyler, he can be quite rude at times,"

"Oh, you can call me Jackie," she smiled flirtatiously.

"Right," John headed into the flat and sat next to Sherlock within the messy room. There were clothes scattered around the room and mounds of photos piled upon the table. Sherlock thoughtfully picked up one photo. It was a young girl, blonde and very pretty, hugging a tall man in a brown striped suit. There were standing before a large blue box that was placed in the middle of the room they were currently sitting in. "That's your daughter?" John asked. Jackie sat on the other couch, a sad look on her face.

"Yea, haven't seen here in a while," Sherlock was gazing around the room, obviously deducing. John could practically see the gears in his head spinning and thinking producing the things he wanted.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"With the man in the picture," Sherlock stated, still studying the flat. Jackie nodded. "He's the Time Lord," he stared into Jackie's eyes causing her to fidget in her seat.

"Yea, who are you anyway? What you want with the Doctor?"

"He's a doctor?" Sherlock questioned.

"Tell me who you are," She crossed her arms again, clearly cross with Sherlock. John smiled.

"I am Sherlock Holmes, this is my friend John Watson. We are investigating a possibility that this Time Lord is apart of a plot that can endanger the world, and if you would cooperate we can stop him," her eyes went wide.

"The Doctor would never endanger anyone, he's sweet, nice. He protects us,"

"What and who is he," Sherlock leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Jackie sighed, and plucked a photo off the table. It was of her and her daughter.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord, he travels in this box called the TARDIS. It can travel through time and space, i've seen it! He goes from planet to planet with my Rose and saves people. He's saved the earth more times than we could ever imagine. He's our protector," she tossed the photo back into the pile. "He would never let anything happen to anyone," John laughed.

"He has a time machine? You've gotta be joking!"

"Yea, a blue blox, bigger on the inside," Jackie smiled. Sherlock squinted his eyes and looked at Jackie. John knew that face was about to be paired with an insult.

"Bigger on the inside? Ha. I thought I've heard the dumbest thing already from reading John's emails, but this tops everything," Sherlock stood. "Goodbye, Ms. Tyler," he began walking out.

"Wait!" Jackie jumped up and grabbed Sherlock's sleeve. "If Rose is in trouble I have to help, I know people, a man. He knows more about Time Lords and aliens than I do, Jack Harkness. I'll ring him up now, he can help you find what you're looking for," Sherlock clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Tell this Harkness to come to my flat, 221B Baker Street," swiftly Sherlock strode out of the flat, his coat trailing behind him. It was always like Sherlock to make a dramatic exit, John snorted. Looking over at Jackie John could see the panic in her eyes.

" , we're not completely sure what it is that is going on, but we will keep you updated," John scribbled down his cell number upon a small pad that rested on the table. "If you have anymore information, questions or see this Time Lord or your daughter, call us," Jackie smiled and nodded. He smiled back and rushed out the door to Sherlock who was already calling for a cab.

* * *

**Hello! Been a while since I've posted any notes or anything. Just wanted to say thank you for all the views, reviews and those who are following me! It's very nice to see people actually like the rubbish I post! I'm going to try to post more often and not focus so much on Sherlock because I've been neglecting my baby Dean. Expect the story to get interesting in soon to come chapters and again thank you for all the support! Sorry for all the long waits between chapters and flaws and what not. Review and follow! (also check out my AU Sherlock fic I'm starting as of now I only have the first chapter up!) **

**~madwaysz**

**( .com) **


	9. Angel

Chapter 9

Angel

Some motel room in London.

After their unpleasant and rather pointless visit to 221B the Winchesters decided they were able to work this case themselves, despite what Cass said. The motel rooms were about the same as those in America, a bit cleaner maybe. Sam went straight to typing away at his laptop in search of some information.  
"What am I even looking for?" Sam slid his chair back looking helplessly at the screen before him. "This is way beyond us, the best thing we can do right now is wait for Cass, his might hear something," Dean nodded while unpacking guns from a duffle bag.  
"We can't just sit on our asses," Dean began to clean his gun. "Call up a demon," Sam shook his head. "Then what Sammy? What are we going to do?" Sam flinched from Deans sudden outbreak of shouting.  
"We're going to wait for Cass, I'm going to go get some food and you're not going to do anything while I'm gone," Sam stood, shutting his laptop. Sam looked calm, he always did. On the inside, thats a whole different story. All he wanted was to go on a normal case, a demon, a vampire's nest, a witch. He wanted nothing to do with this. Nothing to do with Crowley, aliens, or that prick Sherlock. The pressure of having the world's fate in his hands was unbearable, make him want to crawl into a bed and stay hidden. He knew he couldn't do that, he had to stay calm , for Dean. Dean was just as unstable as he was. They needed each other, needed to stay strong and face what was given to them. The least he could do was pick him up some pie.  
The silence of the motel room was painful. Dean sat on the small bed cleaning his collection of guns, tying up hex bags, and packing rock salt into shells. He had no clue what he needed for this case. _Some porn would be nice_, he thought. _Maybe a girl? No, not that. Cass. I need Cass_. Cass had left to find out information as soon as they left Sherlock's. It's been three hours. It normally only too him an hour. Something about having him around made Dean feel safe, the fact he knew Cass would give his life to save him was enough to make Dean want to cling to his side every second. With a sigh, his slid off his jacket and shoes and slid into a deep well needed sleep.

* * *

"What do you know?" Cass demanded. The angel sat before him on a desk.  
"I know no more than you do, Castiel. This is big, too big, and we don't need your beloved Winchesters getting involved," beloved, the angel always referred to the Winchester as if they were Castiel's property.  
"This alien, why do I not know of him? Why don't I know anything about anyone living outside of Earth?"  
"You did not need to know, they are not of importance," The angel stood, walking across to the large window of the room. "They are not of our God,:"  
"They are of importance now,"  
"Yes, he is now I suppose," he gazed up into the sky. Cass became irritated, he never got a straight answer.  
"Who? Who is he?" he stood, slowly approaching the angel.  
"A Time Lord, one of the most powerful races out there. They have the ability to travel through time, space, and never once did they help those in need. It is against their laws to interfere. Although, the Time Lord you will be dealing with has no laws. He is the last Time Lord, he is the only one. Despite the fact we believe these aliens our not our business, this one in particular is important," Cass could feel the cold metal of a angel soward slide down his forearm.  
"Why is he important?"Cass asked slowly.  
"He is a protector of this Earth, he has saved this world from treats more times than I myself can remember. He talked to him highly,"  
"He?" Cass muttered. The angel spun around.  
"God, Castiel,"

* * *

Motel Room

Cass after speaking with the angel returned to his Winchesters. When he arrived to the small motel room Dean was curled up around a pillow sleeping. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean sleeping was a site Cass loved dearly. He seemed at peace, his face soft. Every now and again he would smile in his sleep. Cass loved seeing Dean smile. It happened so rarely that when it happened it was like a gift. Only once did Cass reach into Dean's sleeping mind and see what he saw. The first time he saw his hunter smile he lightly pressed his lips to his forehead and saw the most wonderful thing. Dean sat around a table, his brother to his side, his mother sat across, father next to her, Bobby sat at the end. They quietly ate, smiling at eachother, John planting kisses upon his wife's cheek. Sam talked about his classes in law, Bobby ranting about anything he could think of. Dean just sat there, smiling at each face, tears forming in his eyes. Cass came up behind Dean, resting his hand upon his shoulder. Dean looked up, smiling.  
"I knew you would come," He offered a seat to him and he again went to gazing at his loving parents. His mother looked lovingly at Dean, then at Cass.  
"I always told you angels were watching over you," Bobby walked in with a cake lit with candles. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she said, her hand reaching across to touch his. He blew out the candles and wished to never wake up. Cass felt as if he betrayed Dean after intruding on his dreams, he never did it again.


	10. Energy

Chapter 10

Energy

TARDIS

The Doctor woke up alone. The door unlocked, open, and letting a chilling breeze in. He lifted himself off the bed taking in the sent of his Rose. It may be the last time. Death awaited. Satan. The devil. Lucifer. His end. Might as well start now. He made his way down the twisting halls that got longer and more endless with each step. Every step forward was another three it grew. She resisted. His TARDIS held him back from the end if that hall. Away from that endless black hole that filled with the awaiting danger and overall destruction it would cause.

"I will go, I will fix this, and I will win. Don't you worry about me, old girl. We have had the best of times, the absolute best. I wouldn't give anything in replace of the places you have taken me," he slid down the wall, tucking his legs in, resting his ear against the cold metal panels. He could hear her soft hum. A sadness vibrating from her very core. "You stole my hearts and gave me two worth beating. You are truly the one thing that I would never loose. I have lost too many people, too many friends, but I never lost you. But I'm not going to lose you, because you are too good to lose. But we will part, I can feel it. But that's good, better. But now...now we have to fix this. Help me, I need you," a tear slid down his cheek into the cold metal wall, this was his goodbye.

Crowley was in the doorway, gazing out into the vast emptiness of space. The cold air blew threw the room blowing Rose's blonde hair away from her soft face.

"Ready?" Crowley whispered.

"Yes," the Doctor stood beside the possessed Rose pointing out into the black hole. "You see, if we even get close too that we will be sucked in and never be able to get out, but Time Lords created something for exactly this. They knew when creating such things one may need to retrieve something from inside. It takes a lot of energy and I need something of what we are trying to get, something that will chemically link us to what is inside, without it who knows what could come out," Crowley looked hard into the hole, his eyes burning the beauty of his humans.

"I may have something," and he was gone.

* * *

London

Sam shoved the loose change into his pocket and held tight to the warm pie in his hands. Dean was probably off sleeping and here I am in the freezing cold buying him fucking pie. He stepped off the curb into the street hailing a taxi. So cold, so wet, god I hate it here.

"Can I catch this one with you?" Sam looked down to see a blonde girl, pretty, very pretty actually.

"Uh, yea," He smiled. Very, very pretty.

"Names' Rose,"

"Sam," he smiled back.

"Well, Sam, I have somewhere else you might want to go," She raised her hand, her eyes shifting to a glossy back and touched his cheek.

* * *

TARDIS

Within seconds of Crowley disappearing he was already back standing beside a tall man, his eyes wide and arms crushing an oozing pie.

"This is just what you need, Doctor," She purred pushing Sam out into the middle of the room. Sam looked around wildly, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning back to the girl.

"Don't you remember me Sammy? You've only been hunting me down for ages!" she laughed, an icy evil sound. The Doctor cringed.

"Crowley," Sam sighed. She smiled.

"Now, alien boy, get to work," The Doctor nodded, his chest empty and cold. This is it. "I'll be out, don't wait for me and don't think I won't know what you're doing," and she was gone. Sam looked around the room, This isn't right. The Doctor stood, helplessly looking at Sam, thinking of what was to come.

"You're the Time Lord, the alien about to destroy the world," Sam muttered. The Doctor swallowed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it,"

"Then why?"

"Rose, he has my Rose," Sam nodded, he knew if Dean was held captive he would tear the world apart to save him. Hell, he has.

"In there, in that black hole, is the purest evil I have ever faced. And it's my job to get him out, but i need you. I need something that has come into contact with what I'm trying to retrieve or i could pull anything out, and who knows what is in there. You have come into contact with the devil, have you not?"

Sam froze, that time in the cage, the time he thought was unforgettable he actually forgot only now to have it flood his mind again. The pain, the heat, the crumbling of his entire being. He nodded, his hand subconsciously rubbing the side of his head. As far as he knew a part of him was still in there.

"I need you to help me. I swear once i have my Rose, once she's safe I will fix everything," The Doctor pulled Sam over to the console, taking his hand and strapping it down to a clean never used pad. "This will link you to whatever is inside there, is there's a match strong enough and power great enough it will pull whatever it is out," thousands and thousands of little needles pricked into Sam's hand, sending a tingling pain up his arm. He loud out a muffled moan of pain and dropped the pie to the ground. Dean would be mad he thought. The pain traveled through his body, searching for something to hold on to. The Doctor frantically punched in the location of the black hole and as he hit enter the TARDIS vibrated with pure power. The power surged through Sam, breaking apart every atom and sifting through his very being. His skin grew hot, glowing a soft yellow, He crumpled into the controls, screaming in pure agony. "

Not enough power," the Doctor yelled. He looked down to his own hand, so much power within him, so much that could be spared in place of his Rose. The Doctor held his hand on to Sam's, forcing his Time Lord energy into him. "For Rose," he whispered. They screamed, the power too much for them to bare.

Burning. Hot. Cold. Ice. Energy. So much pain. Then everything was black, and a soul tearing growl was echoed through their minds.

* * *

_**Sorry, it's been so long. :c **_


	11. Figuring it Out

Chapter 11

Figuring it Out

"Let's quit the shit," Dean leaned against the wall gun in hand, his finger pressed to the trigger. John watched him thoughtfully as if he was ready to strike him down any moment. "There's a big bad monster coming to get us,"

"Satan," Sherlock muttered, not bothering to look up from the floor, much more interesting than the Winchesters. Dean clenched his jaw disregarding Sherlock.  
"He's just another angel, fallen or not, and we've taken down plenty of those and I'll be damned if we just sit around on our ass's drinking tea while it has my brother!"  
"No need to get angry," Sherlock stated, deducting his every move from the corner of his eyes. Hasn't slept, has traveled downtown, to every local library and drank at least half a bottle of whisky in the last 24 hours. Very protective of his little brother.  
"Are you sure he hasn't gone anywhere?" John asked, leaning forward. He looked worried for a man whom he's just met. So perfectly John of him. Sherlock smiled a bit. John so perfectly human with his emotions.  
"Of course he didn't! He's not some fucking idiot! What are you smiling about?" Dean pointed his gun at Sherlock, his teeth clenched making the muscles in his neck ripple with anger. John stood, taking his own gun from his lap pointing it at Dean's own head. "You think this is funny, Mrs. Poppins?"  
"You won't shoot me," the detective purred, looking up at the hunter. "You need me, we're your only hope in finding your brother. So if you wouldn't mind shutting up and getting that gun out of my face, I'm trying to think," He sunk back into his chair, his fingers pressed to his lips, eyes fluttering, hazing over. John stared at him, taking in his movements trying to deduct the deducer.  
"Well, he won't be of use of us at the moment," John said after clearing his throat. Dean's face washed over with a look of confusion. "He's, uh, going to his Mind Palace," he said with a laugh. Dean swallowed hard, and followed John into the kitchen.  
He prayed to Cas, something he only resorted to if it was completely. Where was he? He needed him, more than ever. Wherever Sammy was it wasn't safe and if Dean knew one thing it was that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Cas, buddy, where are you? We need you right now, this is serious. I don't know what your feathery ass is doing right now, but it sure as hell is not as important as Sam. Plea-  
"Dean," Cas stood in the doorway, an angel sword bloody dripping onto the floor.  
"Where have you been? I have been praying Cas, Sammy, he's,"  
"Gone, yea, I've been listening,"  
"Then were the hell have you been?" Dean stood, now his blazing eyes just inches from Cas's face.  
"Heaven, I was talking to another angel, someone that knows more than I do about this Time Lord,"  
"So what? Is that more important than Sammy?"  
"What's that?" John pointed to the silver sword that was spotting blood onto the floor.  
"Vessels can be quite messy," Cas said, looking down at the bloody ground with distress. "I will, uh, clean that," John nodded.  
"What did you find out?" Dean pressed.  
"He's a time traveler, last of his kind, he's known to protect the Earth,"  
"Protect it? He's bringing Satan here, he sure as hell isn't protecting it," Dean laughed, sitting back down. Sherlock stood, emerging from his Mind Palace.  
"The girl," he muttered. Everyone turned.  
"What girl?" Dean barked.  
"Rose, something must have happened to her,"  
"What makes you think that?" John asked, stirring a cup of tea.  
"He cares about her, obviously, if something is threatening to hurt someone you love you would do anything to stop it, even bring the Devil to Earth," he stared deep into John's eyes as he spoke, meaning every word.  
"Who's Rose?" Dean asked, lost.  
"Me and Sherlock researched anything about Time Lords and found a girl Rose Tyler. We spoke to her mother, Jackie, gave us information. His name is the Doctor, travels in a big blue box, bigger on the inside apparently, from the way Jackie spoke about him bringing hell on earth doesn't sound like him at all,"  
"So, obviously, something is forcing him to do it,"  
"Crowley," Dean whispered. "That son of a bitch is possessing this Rose chick and is forcing the Doctor to do whatever he wants," Sherlock smiled.  
"See, even your small boring brain can understand things," John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's comment. "I've sent for a man, Jack Harkness," The bell rang. "That should be him now,"

* * *

**Sorry, it's been hard to force myself to write now a days. **


End file.
